La Prophétie de la Gaytisation
by Les Mokochus
Summary: Deux folles, arrivées dans le monde de Poudlard, se voyant assignées d'une mystérieuse mission, se sont jurées de changer à jamais les habitants de l'immense château. Pyu. Chu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Les Mokochus

**Titre:** « La Prophétie de la Gaytisation ou Comment Deux folles Ont Chamboulé La Vie De Poudlard. »

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Il paraît que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous, ce que nous déplorons vues toutes les idées que nous avons à leur faire subir, néanmoins, nous les laissons à J.K. Rowling, leur légitime propriétaire, et nous ne nous faisons pas un rond sur cette fiction (ce que nous regrettons fortement )

**Couple:** Multipairing à découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Résumé:** Lorsqu'une nouvelle maison apparaît, qu'une ancienne prophétie est rappelée et que deux folles ont décidé de transformer Poudlard en grande maison yaoi…

**Genre: **Humour, Romance, délire complet et total

**Commentaire:** _Nous, nous présentons, nous sommes les mokochus, vous ne nous connaissez pas ? Mais si, Nous sévissons déjà séparément sous les pseudos de Jouzetsuka, et Lynarsiane ! _

_Nous avons maintenant décidé de nous unir dans la passion du yaoisme pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin on espère… siouplait ?)_

_Nous déclinons toute responsabilité pour le martyrisage des personnages de nos histoires et de l'état dans lequel ils se trouveront à la fin. _

_Nous précisons aussi qu'il est recommandé à toute personne sérieuse de ne pas lire les chapitres qui vont suivre._

**_Chapitre 1: La prophétie (et oui, encore une) _**

C'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, et l'on pouvait retrouver nos personnages plus ou moins préférés en septième année, ce qui n'est pas étonnant pour Hermione Granger, mais beaucoup plus pour Crabbe et Goyle. Bref, tout ce beau petit monde est en septième année, se déteste cordialement, est entouré de ses chers (ou moins chers d'ailleurs, ces qualificatif changent selon la maison à laquelle appartient la personne qui pense) professeurs et surveillés par l'œil bienveillant du directeur, Albus Dumbledore et celui, moins bienveillant d'Argus Rusard. Bref, rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.

Le traditionnel banquet avait lieu dans un brouhaha bon enfant, après le non moins traditionnel discours du directeur.

Hors, tout à coup, événement insolite, la grande salle devient complètement silencieuse, au point d'arriver même à faire sortir la tête de Ron Weasley de son assiette ! Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Mais que se passe-t-il donc d'incongru et d'insolite pour déclencher ce lourd silence, ou un demi million d'anges, trois escadrilles de séraphins et une petite nuée d'archanges purent passer allégrement en chantant des cantiques ?

Est-ce Voldy qui vient faire braire son monde dès le premier jour, déclenchant la troisième guerre sorcière non-révolution des gobelins ? (Les deux autres ayant été déclenchées par Merlin et Grindelwald.)

Est-ce une horde de troll en rut qui sont entrés par effraction dans la salle et dansent la macarena sur les tables ?

Pire, est ce Snape qui a souri ? (Cette dernière constatation annonçant bien entendu une fin du monde apocalyptique et douloureuse !)

Rien de tout cela ; simplement, une grande lueur violette était apparue au milieu de la salle, jetant sur toute la pièce des ombres fantomatiques. Cela, encore, les poudlariens et poudlariennes pouvaient l'envisager, après tout, ce genre d'événements est presque journalier dans le monde de la magie. Or donc, la lumière aussi imposante soit elle, n'avait suscité que quelques vagues regards intrigués pardessus des cuisses de poulet ou des tranches de bœuf.

Non, le choc de la soirée avait était que lorsque la lumière se fut logiquement éteinte d'elle-même, deux personnes se trouvaient à sa place, sautillant de partout, et poussant des cris hystériques de contentement. Or, comme le fit remarquer immédiatement miss-je-sais-tout-Hermione, brisant ainsi ce silence sacro-saint, « _comment ces deux personnes pouvaient-elles se trouver ici, vu qu'il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard _», même qu'elle l'avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard et que Harry et Ron feraient bien d'en faire autant ! D'abord !

A la remarque d'Hermione suivit un tumulte effarant où chacun allait de sa petite explication sans penser une seconde à aller logiquement demander à la source les informations, c'est-à-dire les deux personnes qui venaient d'apparaître et qui pour leur part continuaient à danser en rond en répétant, « _On y est, on y est, on a pas rêvé_ ! »

Albus Dumbledore, le seul, le grand l'unique, le respecté le… bon bref le directeur lança son fameux

« _SILLLLLEEENNNCCCEEEEE _» amplifié au sonorus, et même qu'il avait mis double dose aujourd'hui. Instantanément, le calme revint dans la salle. Et les jeunes élèves, pris d'un soudain éclair de génie se mirent a détailler les deux arrivants, en fait, les deux arrivantes, car il s'agissait de deux humains de sexe féminin, des filles quoi, adolescentes à première vue.

La première devait avoir environ seize ans, elle avait les cheveux noirs, en pétard, qui partaient en piques dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient noirs et elle avait les joues rouges comme si elle avait couru un 100 mettre…Elle portait une robe près du corps d'un jaune aux reflets électriques, avec sur le côté gauche, commençant à la hanche et finissant au bas de la robe au niveau du pied un éclair noir qui serpentait. La robe n'avait pas de manche mais deux fines bretelles avec un dégradé de brun allant jusqu'au jaune de la robe et se croisant dans le dos. Elle regarda avec étonnement la table des gryffondor, pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et lança un « chu ? » étonné.

Quand à la deuxième, elle devait avoir environs dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc lumineux coiffé en boucles élégantes. Ses yeux étaient noisettes avec de petites taches vertes et, alors que son teint semblait pâle, ses joues étaient rosées. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une grande robe à panier de mousseline blanche serrée à la taille. Elle portait des petits gants et des chaussures assorties blanches sur le dessus mais rose sur le dessous. Enfin, elle portait sur le front un rubis qui semblait tenir de lui-même et affichait un air d'heureuse bienveillance. Lorsque son regard parcouru la salle elle lança un « PYU » joyeux.

Après cette observation en règle, le corps professoral réagit enfin et entraîna les deux « intruses » dans une pièce annexe pour qu'elles expliquent leur présence.

**Albus **: _Bon, et bien, mesdemoiselles, si vous nous expliquiez qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faites ici ?_

A ces mots, la jeune fille tout de jaune vêtue se jeta sur lui et lui tirant violement sur la barbe en hurlant :

_-Regarde, regarde c'est lui c'est vraiment lui !_

_- Line, clame toi, oui c'est vraiment lui mais si tu lui arrache la barbe on va avoir quelques problème._

Face à tant de... d'enthousiasme, dirons-nous, la Sous-directrice ouvrit des yeux ronds afin de mieux détailler la furie jaune qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arracher toute forme de pilosité du menton de son aimé supérieur.

"Inquiétante" n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire l'expression de folie meurtrière s'étant affichée sur son visage, suffisamment meurtrière pour donner des doutes vis-à-vis de l'illégalité des homicides d'élèves dans l'établissement.

Enfin, la prénommé Line lâcha à regret son joujou de poil et retourna se poster a coté de la jeune fille en blanc. Après un regard entendu entre elles, la jeune fille en jaune pris la parole :

**Line**_- Bonjour Dum-.. Professeur Dumbledore ! Si vous me permettez, voici mademoiselle Shana Goldberg, mokona en formation, et moi-même, Line Stevenson. Chu._

**Shana**_- Si je puis me permettre, moi je suis peut être un mokona en formation, mais Line, elle, est une futur pikachette en puissance ! Pyu._

A la suite de ces paroles, un lourd silence plein d'incompréhension emplit la pièce, lorsque le plus brave, le plus courageux des ces valeureux paladins -euuuuh professeurs, soit Snape le brave se décida a demander :

**Snape : **_Hein…que Gui ?_

**Shana: **_Mais c'est Sevy Sexy Snape! __Besoin d'un coup demain pour récupérer ta voie au fond de ta gorge oh professeur de mes rêves? _

Et Shana s'approcha d'un air ingénu du professeur sous son regard absolument terrifié !

A ces mots, il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à la jeune fille jaune canari pour retenir sa comparse, tirant doucement sur sa ceinture afin de, selon elle, lui sauver la vie. Cependant, l'attraction d'un Snape grimpant rapidement d'une dizaine de niveau sur l'échelle de la fureur demeurait trop grande, et une petite décharge électrique -suivie par un énorme 'PYUUUUUU' indigné- fut nécessaire.

Le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, faisait son possible pour empêcher son collègue de replonger dans ses réjouissantes -et jouissives- activités de Mangemorts en si peu de temps.

Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé (ou à peu près, Snape continuant à regarder d'un air mauvais Shana qui lui faisait toujours son sourire le plus innocent) le professeur Mac Gonagall prit la parole

**Minerva**_: Pourrait-on, mesdemoiselles avoir une explication un peu plus précise sur ce que vous faites ici ?_

**Shana : **_En fait, nous sommes des élèves ! Nous sommes les deux membres de la nouvelle maison de Poudlard, la maison Mokochu puisque nous sommes « les héritières ». Vous Savez, la prophétie, les temps sombres, les créatures, etc…_

**Albus**- _En effet, je me rappelle d'une vieille prophétie disant que deux êtres qui avaient aidé à la construction de Poudlard devaient y envoyer leurs descendants, mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende. Voyons voir, que disait-elle… a oui « Alors que les quatre fondateurs désespéraient de mener a bien leur entreprise, deux êtres venus de la nuit des temps et du fond de la magie leur apparurent et leur promirent aide et assistance. Grâce a leur puissance, les quatre fondateurs purent construire et réaliser Poudlard, et les deux créatures laissèrent une partie de leur magie dans ses murs. Lorsque tout fut terminé, les quatre grands proposèrent à ces deux créatures de s'associer à leur œuvre, et d'avoir une maison à elles, où leurs disciples pourraient s'instruire. Mais les êtres venus d'ailleurs refusèrent, pour l'instant, disant que lorsque l'époque serait la plus sombre et le monde en danger, leurs deux héritiers viendraient à Poudlard pour y apporter l'espoir, et qu'alors, le château les reconnaîtrait._

**Shana**- _Alors voilà comment tout a commencé :_

_Au départ, nous pensions être des moldues tout à fait ordinaire, et nous étions en train de parler gentiment sur Internet, enfin un truc de communication moldue, lorsque la même lumière que vous avez vue nous a enveloppé. _

_**Line**- Nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux dans une sorte de monde opaque et étrange, il y avait comme une énergie positive pure qui circulait autour de nous. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, je l'ai juste ressentie. _

**Shana**- _C'est alors qu'ils nous sont apparut…. _

**Line- **_Ils étaient là tous les deux…_

**Shana**- _MOKONA !_

**Line- **_Et PIKACHU !_

**Shana- **_Ils nous ont alors expliqué que nous étions leurs héritières, la preuve, nous avions des ressemblances avec eux au niveau de nos goûts, de nos caractères. _

**Line_- _**_Ils ont rajouté qu'il était temps aujourd'hui de réveiller notre patrimoine et de reprendre notre réelle apparence. _

**Shana**-_Ils ont alors touché chacun leur propre héritière, et en un instant nous avons senti que nous changions, que quelque chose se réveillait en nous et nous avons pris connaissance de notre mission_.

**Mac Gonagall**_- Et peut on savoir quel est cette mission ? _

**Line**- _Désole c'est top secret nous ne pouvons rien dire !_

_Mais vous pouvez être sur de nous, d'ailleurs le château nous a déjà reconnu_ !

**_Shana_**- _Les appartements de la maison Mokochu sont maintenant ouverts ! _

Au même instant, un lourd grincement se fit entendre dans tout le château, et une tour, plus petite que les autres, se dressa au milieu du château.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore expliqua simplement aux élèves qu'il y allait avoir dorénavant une cinquième maison, qui ne comporterais que deux élèves et qui s'appellerait « Mokochu » puis il présenta les deux nouvelles poudlariennes. Quand soudain un grand bruit retenti, et un homme apparut lui aussi au milieu de la salle.

Hermione s'écria aussitôt _: Mais c'est plus une école où on ne peut pas transplaner ! C'est un gruyère ! _

L'homme qui était apparu était un noir d'une trentaine d'année à l'oeil vif et au sourire charmeur. Il regarda autour de lui puis sourit encore davantage en apercevant Dumbledore et s'approcha de lui.

_- Professeur Dumbledore, je présume ? Je suis Jay M'lezom le nouveau professeur d'écriture et responsable de la maison_ Mokochu.

Devant l'air complètement largué (pour la première fois de sa vie) de Dumbledore, M'Lezom eu un sourire amusé et rajouta :

**Jay- **_Vous savez, les guides, enfin mokona et pikachu avaient tout prévu. J'enseignerai à toutes les classes afin d'ouvrir leur esprit à l'art de l'écriture magique et de la romance, ça leur sera très pratique pour s'exprimer, décharger leurs émotions, et qui sait, peut être trouverons-nous de jeunes talents. Et puis il fallait bien un responsable à cette nouvelle maison qui puisse la comprendre et l'aider. Bien, sur ce, je vois que le château a déjà agrandi la table professorale pour que j'y aie ma place, je vais donc m'installer. _

Puis se tournant vers Shana et Line, il leur fit un clin d'œil et partit s'asseoir.

Alors que la grande salle tentait de se remettre de toute ses émotions : deux inconnues, un prof en plus…c'est-à-dire des cours et des devoirs en plus (à ces pensées, Ron Weasley tomba dans les pommes)… Lorsqu'une chose transparente fondit sur la pièce en hurlant

La « chose » s'arrêta devant le professeur Dumbledore, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de refermer la bouche, et grogna.

_« Je suis le fantôme de la maison mokochu, je me nomme Homophobia._ _»_

Homophobia était le fantôme d'une vieille femme grassouillette en peignoir et charentaise avec un chignon strict et un air peu avenant.

**Homophobia : **_« Bon, moi, je vais aller hanter un peu ma nouvelle demeure ! A plus tard ! » _Et elle disparut comme elle était venue.

Shana et Line se regardèrent.

**Line**- _Bon je suppose qu'on ne va pas se mettre à deux sur une table, on commence le plan 1 maintenant ? _

**Shana**_- C'est parti !_

Line se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la table des Gryffondors alors que Shana se dirigeait vers celle des Serpentards.

D'un pas particulièrement gai, sautillant presque, la pikachette s'avança droit vers la table de certains rouges et or mi-amusés, mi-terrorisés, voire curieux dans certains cas -pour ne pas citer les flash à répétitions d'un dénommé Colin.

Saluant ses nouveaux compagnons d'un sourire engageant, elle s'installa entre une jeune brune du nom d'Hermione et Ginny Weasley, les cheveux de cette dernière formant instantanément une sublimissime auréole digne des plus grands des années 70s.

Amorçant une moue désolée, Line entreprit d'arranger le massacre, essayant de rabattre l'épaisse masse à sa place originelle, tandis qu'un silence de mort planait parmi les convives. Mais ses efforts semblaient vains, aux vues des mèches commençant à roussir de sa nouvelle voisine, l'horreur se lisant sur le visage de celle-ci. Finalement, après un fou rire de Seamus Finnigan, suivi de nombre d'élèves de la tablée, alternant pouffement et ricanements sadiques,

Hermione prit pitié d'elles et se chargea de remettre tant bien que mal la coiffure de Ginny en état. Elle semblait se retenir elle aussi afin de ne pas céder à l'hilarité générale, mais un regard à la nouvelle arrivantequi souriait de toutes ses dents réduisit cette tentative à néant, un gloussement lui échappant.

Ne supportant guère d'être le sujet des moqueries du jour, la rouquine lança des regards mauvais à tout va, puis, se levant dans ce qui se voulait être une pose digne -mais un rien altérée par l'état de sa criniè- chevelure-, elle écrasa un violent sanglot pour se précipiter vers la porte de la salle.

-J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Observant alternativement ceux qu'elle pensait être Harry, Ron, Dean et Hermione, Line esquissa une mine désolée, puis engagea la conversation avec ses futurs amis. Elle se tourna vers Ron, et lui demanda :

-Je suppose que c'était ta soeur, non ?

-Oui, mais co- ... comment tu le sais ?

-Attendez... toi, tu es Dean ? Ou Seamus ? Ah, Dean, je pense, Seamus, ça doit être celui qui rit comme si sa vie en dépendait juste à côté de toi, c'est ça ?

Suite à cela, après quelques interrogations de la part des Gryffondors, auxquelles la nouvelle élève répondit de façon évasive, la discussion se mit en place très rapidement, la jeune fille semblant s'intégrer au groupe sans trop de difficultés, à son plus grand soulagement.

Voilà qui allait faciliter les choses.

Pendant ce temps, Shana se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers la table des Serpentards, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Arrivé a la table elle chercha des yeux le groupe qui l'intéressait, c'est a dire un ange de glace blond, un beau noir aux yeux de braise, deux crétins mode gorilles et un bouledogue en chaleur. Elle tendit son oreille de mokona et se laissa guider à eux au cri de la Pansy sauvage « DRAKICHOU CHERIIEEEEEEUUUU ».

Lorsqu'elle eu enfin trouvé le groupe en question et qu'elle eu repéré miss sangsue collé au dénommé Draco Lucius Malfoy, elle eu un sourire diabolique et s'approcha d'eux en silence.

Arrivée juste derrière Pansy-bouledogue-Parkinson elle ferma les yeux et invoqua une créature du monde parallèle.

A l'instant, répondant a son appelle une araignée verte fluo de 80 cm, avec des poils immenses sur les pattes apparut sur l'épaule de la chose collante et visqueuse qu'était Pansy. Celle-ci, en apercevant la bête, fermement accrochée à elle, poussa un hurlement déchirant et se leva en courant, paniquée, faisant tomber au passage sur elle la moitié des plats jusqu'à sortir de la salle en trombe. On entendit encore pendant de longues minutes, venant du lointain la complainte déchirante de la Pansy qui souffrait dans sa chair et son orgueil.

Avec un charmant sourire, Shana s'installa à la place libre à coté de Draco.

**Shana**- _Shana Goldberg, enchantée…Il n'y a pas de quoi au fait, c'était un plaisir de te débarrasser de cette chose. Je suppose que tu es Draco Malfoy, et que le garçon à côté de toi est Blaise Zabini ?_

Apres quelque instants de stupéfaction des Serpentards, abasourdi que la jeune personne devant eux qui avait l'air si ingénue puisse avoir un comportement aussi…serpentard, et les connaissant aussi bien, la conversation se fit animée et joyeuse. Et lorsque que Cricri, la fameuse araignée verte revint s'asseoir sur les genou de sa maîtresse qui la nourrit avec amour de petit bout de cuisse poulet, la jeune Shana fut déclaré a l'unanimité moins la voie de Pansy qui n'avait toujours pas réapparu, digne de faire partie du club très fermé des Serpentards pour la plus grande satisfaction de la jeune mokona.

Ca allait être un jeu d'enfant…

Après le repas, le professeur M'lezom avait amené Shana et Line à leurs nouveaux appartements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un petit animal blanc ressemblant à une sorte de lapin aux oreilles tombantes et tenant une fraise entre ces petites pattes.

**Shana**_- Ey mais c'est un Wiz, ça ! _

**Line**_- Ah il est trop kawaiii !_

A ces mots le petit Wiz s'anima et les regarda avec ses grands yeux doux, fit bouger ses oreilles et demanda « _le mot de passe siouplais » _

**Jay**_- Chibby eyes ! _

A ces mots Wiz fit un grand sourire lança un « daisuki » tout content et s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

Le professeur pénétra dans la Salle Commune, suivi des deux jeunes filles, qui restèrent ébahies, la bouche ouverte en signe d'extase trop violente, face à la pièce dans laquelle elles demeuraient à présent. De nombreuses tentures noires et violettes paraient les murs, tandis qu'une superbe fontaine, aux mêmes tons et ornée de deux petites bêtes absolument craquantes, adorables, exquises, ...

**Line**- Kawaiiiii !

...siégeait au coeur de la salle. Contre les murs, d'immenses bibliothèques dans un bois semblant de merisier, abritaient de nombreux, très nombreux ouvrages intéressants, ô si intéressants. En s'approchant davantage, Shana manqua d'en tomber évanouie.

**Shana** - Des... des m-mangas... version... SORCIER !

Line, percevant l'appel du coeur -et du manga, ça va de soi-, courut à toute jambes dans le but de rejoindre sa comparse, mais se prit le pied dans quelque chose de dur, et -apparemment- douloureux.

Elle fit un magnifique vol plané, pour atterrir le nez dans un matelas CHAUD, DOUX, et... simplement extatique.

Ce dernier étouffa son exclamation surprise, tandis qu'elle se relevait plus ou moins, le pied _légèrement_ endolori. Se hissant sur ses genoux, elle partit à la découverte du monde nouveau qui s'offrait à elle, un monde fait de mollesse, de plumes, de matelas, de poufs, d'oreillers et de relaxation.

Shana, s'apercevant de l'état de semi béatitude de la pikachette, s'approcha, émerveillée. Face à elles se trouvait ledit matelas, d'une jolie couleur prune tendre, paraissant littéralement vous inviter à vous coucher dessus. Chose que vous ne regrettiez en principe pas d'avoir fait, au vu des deux êtres semblant à présent atrophiés du sens de la réflexion, la couleur de leurs amygdales étant laissée un tantinet visible.

Puis un "Pyuuuuuu" de stupeur fut lâché.

La demoiselle mokona se jeta littéralement sur ses pieds pour se ruer à l'autre bout de la pièce, où siégeait une très haute armoire, façonnée dans un bois très noir, d'ébène. En guise de porte, une vitre parfaitement translucide permettait d'y voir au travers, bordées de sublimes arabesques d'or. La poignée, probablement en améthyste, s'agita d'elle-même alors que Shana y posait un doigt, s'ouvrant sur une multitude de flacons, tous plus délicats les uns que les autres, entreposés de façon plus qu'ordonnée. Tremblant de partout, la jeune fille plongea sa tête au dessus de l'étalage, les yeux exorbités.

**Shana** -_Line ! Kiwi ! Y'a du kiwi ! Et du citron ! Du chocolat ! De ... du..._

**Line**- _Comment ça ?_

**Shana **-_Des lotions de massages ! Et il y a aussi... du milk-shake à la fraise !_

Les deux nouvelles élèves se mirent à sortir du placard toutes les petites bouteilles, les détaillant, les ouvrant, les sentant, les goûtant, les observant, commençant à s'en étaler partout sur la partie intérieure de leurs avant-bras.

**Jay **-_Hum Hum._

Aucune réaction. Le très cher professeur auraitaussi bien pu leur asséner un coup avec la fontaine qu'elles n'auraient pas bougé.

**Jay**- _Mesdemoiselles. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le fait de vous voir vous badigeonner de Merlin-sait-quoi dans des endroits de plus en plus recherchés, mais je pense que la fin de la visite vous attend._

Les demoiselles en question, réagissant plus au ton charmeur employé qu'aux paroles mêmes de l'homme, se levèrent, non sans un regard gourmand vers l'armoire, signe que ce n'était que partie remise. La petite troupe guidée par le professeur M'lezom monta les escaliers qui menaient normalement vers le dortoir. Or, en entrant dans la salle, les deux jeunes filles en délire durent se rendre a l'évidence…cette pièce n'avait RIEN d'un dortoir.

En effet, il s'agissait d'une chambre ronde et conviviale, dont les dimensions bien que très honnêtes (de quoi loger trois hippogriffes en folie) gardait des proportions qui en faisaient une pièce chaleureuse et conviviale. Sur le mur du fond, une eau d'un mauve très clair cascadait dans un doux bruit de clapotis, puis disparaissait magiquement au contact du sol.

O milieu de la pièce, deux immenses lits au draps de soie, l'un blanc, l'autre noir, collés l'un à l'autre, formaient un ying et un yang.

Sur le coté, près d'une cheminée ou un feu ronflait, deux énormes fauteuils à l'aspect accueillant se faisaient face de telle sorte que les pieds de la personne assise dans un fauteuil puissent reposer sur le fauteuil en face et vice versa.

Dans le fond de la pièce, deux grandes armoire en bois très noirs semblait attendre sagement qu'on y place toute se garde robe.

Soudain, prise d'un doute, Line s'approcha d'une armoire et :

**Line**_- Oh mon Dieu, eu je veux dire, par les culottes de Merlin !_

**Shana **_– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu Rusard en string ! _

Encore en état de choc, Line mis quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**Line-** _Les… les bordures de l'armoire…c'est…c'est des BISHONENS QUI SONT SCULPTES ! _

A ces mots, Shana se précipita sur l'autre armoire… pour l'observer dans les moindres recoins, l'œil empli de lueurs perverses.

**Jay-**_ Bien que je ne doute pas un instant de l'intérêt profond de tout ceci, d'ailleurs vous remarquerez mesdemoiselles que j'ai servi de modèle pour certaines de ses gravures, je crois que l'intéressant se trouve _dans_ les armoires. _

Après un coup d'œil entendu, les deux jeunes yaoistes folles ouvrirent, les mains tremblantes, leur armoire respective…

Et ce qu'elles virent les laissèrent baba ! Une soixantaine de tenues différentes, composée de robes de jour, d'été, d'hiver, de printemps, de bal, de soirée de cocktails, jupes, pantalons, pantacourts, shirts, chapeaux, maillots de bain, bref des tenues décontractées à hyper classe ou sexy, par dizaines et toujours dans le style de leur ascendance, mokona ou pikachu selon le cas.

En un mot comme en cent, le paradis pour toute fille sur cette Terre !

Alors que les jeunes filles laissait leur joie s'exprimer au travers d'une course effrénée dans toute la pièce, quelque trépignements, et surtout la fameuse danse de la victoire, le professeur M'lezom leur fit aimablement remarquer qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini, et qu'il restait une pièce à regarder.

Elles suivirent donc leur professeur jusqu'à une porte qu'elles n'avaient pas encore remarquée sur leur gauche. Elles pénétrèrent ainsi dans une immense salle de bain au carrelage d'un beau violet clair, veiné de noir. Au centre de la pièce une immense baignoire sembler inviter quiconque la regardait à se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud et la trentaine de robinets qui couraient le long des bord de la baignoire laissaient présager bien des possibilités. (Honni qui mal y pense !)

Sur le coté, un bassin plus petit et rempli d'eau agitée de remous dégageait d'abondantes vapeurs.

**Shana**_- Un… un bassin bouillonnant ! Mon rêve de toujours se réalise ! Ah ! Quel bonheur m'étreint et m'empoigne, j'en pleurerai…_

**Line-**_ Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop, là ?_

**Shana –**_Maieuuu si peu ! _

Lorsque Shana eu fini de bouder, elle aperçut de l'autre coté du bassin un jacuzzi. Elle fit alors signe à Line dont les yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction :

**Line**_ – Un jacuzzi, le bonheur sur terre, merci a tout les petits anges de Poudlard qui veillent sur nous de nous avoir donné ce cadeau merveilleux, cet objet de délice prodigieux, ce…_

**Shana **_– Et c'est moi qui en fais trop après ! _

A ces mots les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et le professeur eu un sourire amusé.

Puis après une exploration minutieuse et euphorique de la salle de bain et des petits placards contenant des gels douches et shampooings à multiples odeurs de fruits, de fleurs et de bonbons (Dont le gel douche spéciale tagada, mangeable), le petit groupe retourna à la chambre de Shana et Line.

L'homme observa quelques instants durant les deux jeunes filles, telles des enfants en bas âge découvrant que Noël avait été avancé de cinq jours, courant comme des dératées d'un bout à l'autre de la -gigantesque- pièce. Puis du même ton qu'il avait employé pour les tirer de leur contemplation des pauvres lotions de massage, il leur annonça son départ.

**Jay**_-...je vous le répète, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous-_

**Shana et Line**_-On vous demande !_

Elles avaient répondu d'une même voix, contribuant à étirer davantage le rictus étant né sur le visage du professeur.

**Jay**-_Je vois qu'on s'installe vite, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous coucher dans l'heure, car il commence déjà à se faire tard, et si je ne m'abuse, demain sera probablement une grosse journée pour vous..._

Leur adressant encore un bonne nuit et un clin d'oeil -à se damner, n'omettons pas ce détail-, il se retira, leur laissant le champs libre.

Ni une ni deux, il ne resta plus d'elles que deux paires de jambes dépassant de leurs armoires.

Pauvres armoires.

Toujours si enthousiastes, les demoiselles entreprirent de vider méthodiquement chacun des placards de tous les textiles qu'ils contenaient, faisant de la sorte voler robes, peignoirs, portes jarretelles (? qui a tapé ça ? Moi ? ), chaussettes et autres par-dessus leurs têtes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent, semblant avoir découvert quelque chose qui retint leur attention.

Les pyjamas.

Line et Shana se regardèrent, ébahies, enthousiastes… bref.

Devant elles étaient posés quatre pyjamas absolument DEMENTS, accompagnés d'une petite étiquette explicative.

Il y en avait deux ou l'étiquette mentionnée, pyjama d'hiver.

Celui de Line était jaune, Il comportait un bas de pyjama fermé au pied ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait de toutes mignonnes petites pattes toute poilues, ainsi que toujours l'éclair noir qui zébrait la hanche. Le haut du pyjama fonctionnait sur le même principe, les mains ne sortant pas des manches mais étant comme dans des moufles. Enfin, le haut comportait une capuche, avec deux petites oreilles pointues avec le bout noir.

Shana avait pour sa part un chaude chemise de nuit blanche douce comme du pelage et qui descendait jusqu'au pied accompagné de petite chaussette pour la nuit blanche au-dessus et rose en dessous, de même que des petits gants de nuit (comment ça sa existe pas ! Chut c'est moi qui raconte). Enfin, Deux petit caches oreilles en forme d'oreilles toutes rondes blanches et rose complétait la tenue.

Les deux autres portaient l'étiquette pyjama d'été :

Celui de Shana était fait d'un petit shirt en toile blanche où une frise de petits mokonas noirs et blancs se tenaient par la main ,faisaient de grands signes ou bien alors buvaient du saké, ainsi que d'un petit haut à bretelles en dentelle blanche elle aussi.

La tenu de Line était composé d'un simple T-shirt arrivant au genoux ou dansaient une dizaine de petits Pikachus tout mignons avec des petits regards attendrit et au milieu, juste en dessous des seins, l'inscription « CHU » en lettre style éclairs.

Après s'être extasiées pendant quelques minutes sur leur tenue, les deux jeunes demoiselles se glissèrent dans leur pyjama d'hiver respectif.

**Shana-**_ Tu veux le côté noir ou blanc ? _

**Line : **_-Je pense que je vais prendre le blanc, ça te va ? En tant qu'incarnation parfaite de l'innocence, tu sais..._

**Shana**_- L'innocence hein ? Ben voyons, qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Enfin bon, moi le noir, ça me va très bien._

Une fois que les deux jeunes filles se furent glissées avec volupté dans leur drap de soie, elles débattirent de leur première journée dans le monde de la magie.

**Line- **_On peut mourir de bonheur, tu crois ?_

Le ton de Line était sans équivoque, et Shana, dans une profonde contemplation du plafond, répondit, un rien absente :

**Shana -**_Dans ce cas, Dumbledore est le diable et je purge toute une vie de péchés... Kyuuu j'aime l'enfer_

Après un éclat de rire échangé, elles entreprirent de passer en revue leur journée.

**Shana : **_-Tout d'abord, un joli bleu suite à une chute due à une aspiration via ordinateur._

**Line : **_-Puis un choc plutôt clair grâce à la rencontre d'un Pikachu et d'un Mokona._

**S -**_Ensuite, une arrivée à Poudlard. Avec rencontre de certains élèves craquants en uniformes et de certains professeurs en robe de cérémonie de rentrée et de Dumbledore, ça va de soi._

**L -**_Avec arrachage de quelques poils à la clé. Hem._

**S**-..._Et tu es fière ?_

**L**- Euh_... oui ?_

**S**_-... _

**L-... ?**

**S-**_Tu__as bien raison. J'ajoute un semi viol de Snape pour moi._

**L**_ -Semi ? Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, le mur y aurait eu droit. Sans parler de ce pauvre Sevychou._

**S**_ -Là, prie pour qu'il n'ait pas ensorcelé les murs de façon à t'entendre._

**L**_ -Un point pour toi. Oooh et la tête de Mc Gonagall, tu as vu ça ?_

**S**_ -J'ai surtout vu celle de Flitwick qui n'atteignait pas ton genou !_

**L**_ -Doux Merlin. Quand même... Béni soit Poudlard. Dire qu'on est en plein dedans. Mais vraiment dedans._

**S**_ -Et qu'on a carte blanche pour y faire comme bon nous semble... Je crois que je rêve._

**L**_ -Tu veux que je te pin-_

**S**_ -Non._

**L**_ -D'accord._

**S**_ -KYU ! LINE ! J'AVAIS DIT NON !_

**L**_ -Au moins, on est fixées. Tu ne rêves pas. CHU !_

**S**_ -_ _arrête ou j'ordonne à Cricri de te tisser une toile dans les cheveux! Na!_

**L**_ -..._

**S**_ – Bon puisqu'on ne rêve pas, il ne faut pas qu'on oublie, LA GRANNNNNDDDDE mission qui nous a été confié, le sort de l'humanité est entre nos mains...nos pattes…nos quoi en faites ? _

**L**_ - Nos... Euh... nos mains poilues. Mais tu as raison. L'avenir de Poudlard tout entier dépend de nous._

**S **_– Tu en es ou avec tes ptits lionceaux ? J'ai vu que tu avait fait des misères a Ginny, mouahaha bien, plus elle sera ridicule, moins Ryry fera attention à elle. Elle pourrait vouloir contrecarrer nos plans, moi je crois que j'ai déjà mis le bouledogue enragé hors course grâce à ma cricri d'amûuur ! _

**L**_ - Oh, avec mes Gryffis, disons que ça ne commence pas trop mal ! Vip, Ginny, ben elle... euh... c'était un accident, hein... C'est fou ce qu'ils sont solidaires, n'empêche, chez les mini lions. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir toute la scène, avec Parkinson, mais je dois dire que moins elle touche à Draco, mieux ça me va. Non mais dis, comme si le pauvre n'était qu'un bout de viande !_

**S**_- Et d'ailleurs même si Draco était un bout de viande, quel bout de viande ! MIAM MIAM. Enfin bon, de toute façon, elle ne l'intéresse pas, c'est visible comme un furoncle sur les fesses de Fleur Delacour. En tout cas, moi et Cricri on a été très bien accueillies chez les ptits serpents. Maintenant faudra leur apprendre à être un peu moins coincés, plus ouvert. En gros, comment rester classe sans avoir un balai de quiditch dans les fesses. _

**L**_ - Eh beh... ce n'est pas pour dire, mais tu vas encore avoir du boulot. Bon, avec l'aide de Cricri, ça devrait aller, hein, remarque... Je sens qu'avec mes petits Gryffondors, ça devrait plutôt bien se passer aussi... Certains sont déjà bien disposés, je trouve ! Et puis après tout, l'ouverture d'esprit étant une valeur essentielle chez eux, il ne me reste plus qu'à les débaucher un peu. Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

**S**_ –Elle est TRES belle la vie ! En tout cas on a bien bossé, on a bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Bonne nuit Line ! Fais plein de beaux rêves avec de beaux et de belles poudlariens dedans…_

**L**_ - Je ne t'en souhaite pas moins... Mmmh plein... pleiiiin de Poudlard...diens... diennes... Chuuuu... Bo'nuit Shana..._

_**A suivre**_

_Kikoo les gens c'est moi jouzetsuka, que vous pouvez retrouver dans cette fic sous le nom de Shana ! Parce que oui, nous sommes entrée a Poudlard vu que JK Rolling voulait pas nous laisser yaoiser son livre autrement… Bref, ceci est notre bébé _

_Bonjour à toi, jeunesse Yaoisée ! (ou Yurisée... lemonisée ? Slashisée ? Drarrysée ? Guimauvisée ?) Ce n'est pas ta conscience, mais bien Lynarsiane qui te parle, soit ici Line première du nom, chose jaune elle-même pikachisée. Je ne dirai pas ça mieux que jouzetsuka : voilà notre bébé. Notre enfant. Notre fics chérie. Le fruit de nos entrail- presque._

_Alors là, c'est re-moi, enfin Jouzetsuka, il faut suivre un peu. Ceci est avant tout un énorme délire qui nous est venu à l'esprit, comme ça, parce qu'on en avait marre que Harry Potter ne soit pas un livre yaoi (Nifnif, c'est du gâchis !) ; D'ailleurs nous replaçons dans nos chapitre tous nos délires personnels tel que le milk-shake à la fraise… _

_Sur ce, au risque de paraître pathétiquement en manque de reviews -ce qui est le cas, je vous rassure-, les deux jeunes et joyeuses yaoistes que nous sommes vous demandent, les yeux tout embués, si votre avis il vous serait possible de nous donner, ou des critiques, ou des demandes en mariages, voire des propositions indécentes, le tout par le biais de ces petits mots incroyablement agréables à lire que l'on appelle ici bas des REVIEWS ! _


	2. Donjons et Potions

**Auteur **: Les Mokochus

**Titre:** « La Prophétie de la Gaytisation ou Comment Deux folles Ont Chamboulé La Vie De Poudlard. »

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Il paraît que les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous, ce que nous déplorons vues toutes les idées que nous avons à leur faire subir, néanmoins, nous les laissons à J.K. Rowling, leur légitime propriétaire, et nous ne nous faisons pas un rond sur cette fiction (ce que nous regrettons fortement )

**Couple:** Multipairing à découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Résumé:** Lorsqu'une nouvelle maison apparaît, qu'une ancienne prophétie est rappelée et que deux folles ont décidé de transformer Poudlard en grande maison yaoi…

**Genre: **Humour, Romance, délire complet et total

Shana : -Tous à l'attaque des lotions !

Tel demeure le cri sauvage de la Shana au réveil.

Line : -Gyaaa dôrmir….

Et celui, quelque peu moins sauvage, de la Line luttant _contre_ le réveil. Mais comme on le sait bien, la loi de la jungle a sa place partout, et ainsi la force de la suractivité du matin conduisit Shana ainsi que sa compère, légèrement traînée par la manche –et surtout par une mokona particulièrement remontée- à la salle commune. Une fois arrivées là, deux paires d'yeux, je vous laisse deviner lesquels sont ouverts, s'insinuèrent avec la discrétion du Mangemort cornu qui chasse _dans_ l'armoire à lotions.

Shana : -Pyuuu j'ai trouvé ! Allez, tout le monde s'allonge, que les massages commencent !

-L'auteur ne retranscrira pas le rire démoniaque qui s'ensuivit.-

Ainsi, pour une fois bien contente de pouvoir obéir à un ordre donné, Line s'étendit avec un ronronnement non dissimulé sur le matelas, et s'étira sur ce dernier jusqu'au dernier poil, si bien que de minuscules griffes se firent apparentes aux bouts de ses doigts, enfin « pattes »… Bref. Par ailleurs, un faible courant électrique sembla s'échapper de ses joues toujours aussi écarlates que la veille, se propageant dans tout le lit, donnant lieu à un petit déclic et un –CHUUU- non contrôlé.

Ce matelas béni de Merlin disposait donc d'une fonction chauffante.

Mais Shana ne laissa pas le temps de se remettre de l'émotion à sa jeune amie, et sans transition, elle s'installa à califourchon sur le bas du dos de cette dernière qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

Shana : -Testons.

Line : -Shana ? Dis, dis, tu as pas pris un truc qui donne de l'urticaire, hein ? Ou bien où y'a de l'animal tué dedans, du genre « bouillon d'yeux de dragons à la provençale », hein ? Hein ?

Shana : -T'inquiète pas, tu vas _très_ vite reconnaître…

Faisant couler quelques gouttes du liquide au creux de ses paumes, la jeune fille commença à étaler lentement, par petits mouvements circulaires, une huile de massage au parfum tout simplement divin sur le dos de Line.

Line : -Je. Rêve. Du. Miel. Doux. Merlin.

Quelques miaulements de bien-être –et le mot est faible- plus tard, une Shana très fière d'elle et une Line au bord de l'évanouissement de bonheur, les rôles s'inversèrent. Hésitante, Line prit la même position que sa prédécesseur, et entreprit de la masser de la même façon, gagnant peu à peu en sûreté.

Dix minutes passèrent, après lesquelles nous retrouvâmes les deux demoiselles, l'une à la limite du « sifflons-en-travaillant », et la seconde en mode « Béatitude ».

Enchaînant figures tracées du bout des doigts et travail à l'aide des paumes, la pikachette paraissait s'amuser comme un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Ou un Fol-Œil lâché dans Azkaban. Tandis que Shana, poussant un dernier soupir heureux, se releva sur les coudes –ne semblant guère se soucier du plongeon arrière effectué par Line, ou dans le meilleur des cas ne pas le remarquer- et annonça d'une voix quelque peu embrumée :

Shana : -Nyu faut aller s'habiller…

Une fois lavées, habillées, coiffées et maquillées, les deux mokochettes piquèrent un magnifique sprint vers la grande salle, le seul problème étant qu'elles ne se rappelaient pas vraiment ou celle-ci se trouvait…mais quelle idée aussi que les escaliers de cette école bougent sans arrêt ! Enfin après un petit détour par la volière, les cachots, une petite dizaine d'escaliers et trois fois plus de couloirs, elles débouchèrent en trombe dans la grande salle.

Line s'apercevant tout à coup qu'elles étaient arrivées et que tout le monde les regardait avec un effarement certain, et n'ayons pas peur des mots, compréhensible, s'écria :

Line- Stop ! Je crois qu'on est arrivé !

Suite à cela, elle tenta de s'arrêter devant la table des Gryffondors en un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé qui la fit s'arrêter a deux millimètres du plat de porridge d'un Ron mort de peur, pour son assiette. Tout cela accompagné d'un « Chu » plus ou moins angoissé pendant que la table se rapprochait de sa figure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shana, elle, avait opté pour la méthode patinage artistique et avait tenté de s'arrêter sur un pied juste devant son siège, malheureusement, les elfes de maison, en travailleurs consciencieux, avaient ciré le parquet de la Grande Salle ; or, poussé par son élan, Shana loupa son siège et bouscula « malencontreusement » Pansy, assise à la place suivante, celle-ci tombant de son siège et la Mokona en devenir se retrouvant assise sur celle-ci, à coté de Draco.

Elle lança un charmant sourire à la ronde et lança

Shana : -Bon ben puisque je suis la hein, j'y reste…on va pas faire de chichis.

De son côté, Line était tout de même parvenue à s'asseoir, finalement, sans trop de dégâts. Alors qu'elle prenait place, on pouvait voir un Ron terrorisé, les deux mains profondément ancrées sur sa petite assiette en céramique dans laquelle son aimé, que dis-je, son adoré gâteau au chocolat trônait fièrement, quelque peu amoché cependant par un Gryffondor en pleine croissance –qu'il dit.

Tandis que Ginny lui tapotait gentiment le dos, lui assurant que tout était fini, que les jours de son gâteau n'étaient plus en danger, il se retourna brusquement vers elle, et sans prévenir, dirigea sa fourchette à deux dents vers elle, d'un air menaçant, psalmodiant sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

-Tueuse de gâteau méchante tueuse mangeuse voleuse de gâteau pauvre gâteau venger le gâteau…

Harry soupira et prit la parole :

-Il recommence… Ron, calme toi, c'est Ginny… Ta sœur, tu te souviens ? Oui, Gin-ny. NON RON PAS LA FOURCH-

Line, abasourdie, observait la scène sans savoir que faire, puis plissa les yeux en gémissant quand la dénommée Ginny s'enfuit en courant, essayant d'arracher la fourchette plantée par son frère dans sa pauvre main. Pas très profondément, d'après les cris poussés par la jeune fille.

-T'en fais pas, va. On a l'habitude. A partir du moment où quelque chose menace sa nourriture, il devient incontrôlable. Une mère protégeant son petit. Enfin une mère qui le mange aussi, remarquez. Mais Ginny le savait, ah, cette pauvre Ginny, elle était consciente du risque qu'elle prenait…

Telles furent les brèves explications données par Seamus Finnigan, de son ton théâtral le plus enjoué.

A ces mots, la jeune pikachette ouvrit en premier lieu des yeux ébahis, puis, avisant les expressions amusées des autres Gryffondors de la tablée, un franc sourire naquit subrepticement sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle murmurait :

-Pauvre fourchette…

-Tu disais ?

-Moi ? Oh rien, j-je… me faisais du souci pour Ginny, je disais : « pauvre roussette ».

L'avantage à être une pikachette, c'est que même quand vous rougissez, vos joues gardent cette jolie teinte grenat qui leur est propre. Cependant, l'avantage à être Harry Potter est que vous savez saisir cette nuance, preuve de l'embarras d'une petite pikachette.

Ce pourquoi, attendant quelques secondes que la foule gryffondoresque retourne à ses discussions habituelles, ce même Harry Potter baissa quelque peu la voix pour s'adresser à la demoiselle en question.

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Ginny, hein ?

Surprise, prise sur le fait, Line ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre, bafouillant tel un Neville devant expliquer à un professeur Snape les causes de l'explosion du chaudron préféré de celui-ci. A court d'arguments, elle baissa les yeux, tandis que son interlocuteur perdait son propre regard dans le vague.

-J'avoue que je suis pas fan d'elle non plus…

Un véritable feu de joie s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui sans s'en rendre compte laissa échapper une longue décharge, cette dernière venant s'en prendre aux cheveux –déjà fort ordonnés- du Survivant, qui eut un sourire sardonique.

-« Pauvre roussette », hein ?

Les deux comparses s'observèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent d'un rire commun, preuve que tout s'annonçait très, très bien pour la mystérieuse maison des Mokochus.

Pendant ces événements tragiques, surtout pour la fourchette, chez les petit serpys, l'ambiance ne manquait pas de piquant non plus. En effet, la charmante Pansy avait mollement apprécié que son postérieur bouldoguien se retrouve sur le froid du sol mais surtout, SURTOUT, elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'une intruse s'incruste à sa place stratégique à coté de son Dracounet chéri d'Amûr !

Se dressant dans toute sa dignité, ou ce qui lui en restait, elle se planta devant Shana qui avait commencé à bavarder tranquillement avec Draco et Blaise dans ce qu'elle pensait innocemment être une attitude imposante, puis très maturément elle lança :

Pansy : Dégage de la Goldberg, c'est ma place !

La regardant de haut, ladite Shana lui fit son sourire le plus innocent

Shana : Oh pardon, mais comme je suis nouvelle je voulais faire un peu mieux connaissance avec les serpentards, et tu étais idéalement placé… et puis tu as bien vu que je n'ai pas fait exprès de te prendre ta place ; ne me dit pas que tu es puérile au point d'être vexé parce que je suis assise juste à coté de Draco Malfoy ?

Sentant le sarcasme derrière les paroles de Shana, Pansy devint rouge de fureur et s'approcha, l'air menaçant… Shana fronça les sourcils.

Shana- Cricri!

Aussitôt, l'araignée verte apparut de nulle part sur les genoux de la jeune fille et se dressa menaçante face à Pansy.

La jeune harpie ascendante bouledogue se figea à la vue de la bête qui l'avait déjà ridiculisée le soir précédant, mais refusant d'abandonner son Dracounet à cette fille pas nette, elle resta là, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en suppliant Malfoy du regard pour qu'il l'aide.

Le serpentard leva un sourcil amusé devant la scène puis il lança un regard sadique à la sepentarde qui continuait à se dandiner pitoyablement.

Draco- Pansy va t'asseoir ailleurs, Shana est nouvelle, c'est bien normal qu'elle cherche à s'entourer de gens de qualité.

Shana- Ce qui n'inclut certainement pas toi, miss bouledogue.

-Ceci chuchoté si bas que Shana espéra que personne n'avait entendu.-

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malfoy se penchait à son oreille pour lui chuchoter

Draco – Ton arrivée mouvementée d'hier à notre table pouvait laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais celle de ce matin ne laisse plus aucun ambiguïté quant à tes intentions de pourrir la vie à Pansy… -Shana ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ses mots, ce qui malheureusement ne passait pas discrètement avec sa peau pale.- Tu as un bon jugement pour avoir déjà remarqué que Pansy ne faisait pas partie des gens fréquentables pour l'équilibre mental. Enfin, tant que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'accrocher à mon bras et de me considérer comme une proie vivante à dévorer comme cette chère Pansy, je gagne au change.

A ces mots, le sourire de Shana réapparut en flèche, elle avait eu peur que la partie soit perdue avant d'avoir vraiment commencé.

Shana- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai aucune vue sur toi.

Pour ce qui est du danger …. C'était moins sûr, mais elle n'avait pas menti….Shana n'avait aucune intention d'essayer de séduire le blondinet. Les affaires étaient en route, et la maison mokochu allait pouvoir commencer à réaliser la prophétie.

Soudainement, le silence se fit autour des tables, un léger bourdonnement de murmures planant tout de même dans la Grande Salle. L'explication à ce calme surprenant ne mit pas longtemps à se faire connaître : en effet, le professeur responsable de chaque maison approchait de sa tablée, un épais paquet de parchemins sous le bras.

Les emplois du temps.

A cet instant même, Line et Shana échangèrent un regard inquiet et s'aperçurent que le professeur M'Lezom ne semblait pas décidé à les aborder.

-QUOI ? C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD OU QUOI ? Tous les cours en communs avec les Serpentards… pas possible…

Chacun eut loisir de vérifier les dires de Dean Thomas premier du nom, les feuilles à présent maudites –fait voté à l'unanimité par tout Gryffondor ou Serpentard se trouvant dans la salle- exposant chacune cette terrible –selon le point de vue il est vrai- nouvelle.

-C'est impossible, impossible, vous m'entendez ? Professeur Snape ! PROFESSEUR !

Mais les plaintes exprimées dans chaque tranchée semblèrent purement inutiles, à la vue du petit sourire fier qu'arboraient à la fois les professeurs Dumbledore et M'Lezom.

Ce dernier daigna enfin venir s'adresser à Shana qui lui répondit d'un sourire émerveillé, puis il vint rapporter la bonne parole à sa comparse, soit Line, qui appréhendait quelque peu la nouvelle, apparemment.

Mais quand elle apprit que _chaque_ cours qu'elle suivrait serait en commun avec Gryffondors, Serpentards et Shana, une moue plus que satisfaite vint éclairer ses traits.

Dire que le petit déjeuner fut rapidement pris serait un euphémisme spectaculaire. En effet, conscientes de l'imminence de leur premier cours, et sachant de _quel_ cours il s'agissait, les deux jeunes élèves de la maison Mokochu se hâtèrent de manger tartines, céréales aux abricots, crêpes au miel, avec ceci un –immense- jus de fruits chacune, et parées à l'attaque.

Tout autre occupant de la Grande Salle se trouva littéralement choqué –mis à part, naturellement, M'Lezom et Dumbledore qui semblaient se ressembler de plus en plus avec le temps- d'assister à cette scène. Et pour cause : nul élève n'avait _jamais_ été pressé d'assister à un cours donné par le fameux, célèbre, reconnu, craint, adulé, bombé de sex-appeal, illustre Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Sans ménagement aucun, les deux jeunes furies coururent l'une vers l'autre, entraînant indubitablement un Harry et un Draco au passage, puis s'attrapèrent joyeusement par la main pour se jeter littéralement dans les couloirs à la recherche des cachots du professeur Snape. Ces derniers étant quelque peu loin de la Grande Salle, ajoutez à cela des escaliers capricieux et deux guides non coopératifs, apparemment peu motivés pour le cours de Snape, et vous obtiendrez une arrivée en catastrophe, mais tout de même en avance de quelques minutes, le nez droit contre le mur de la salle de classe, et un professeur inquiet du devenir de son pauvre mur sortant en trombe de la pièce.

Le bon-heur pour les deux jeunes filles qui s'empressèrent de prendre la direction de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard la salle était pleine de petits gryffondors et serpentards silencieux, attendant avec impatience pour certains et résignation pour d'autres l'apparition de leur professeur de potion, le Grand, le terrible professeur Snape.

Celui-ci entra dans la salle avec son habituel et normalement terrifiant tournoiement de robes noires qui faisait trembler toutes les classes confondues et…

Line- Rhooo mais comme il a trop le style Sevy quand il fait ça ! Snapinou tu m'apprendras à le faire aussi ?

Le Snapinou en question pâlit un instant, puis ses yeux se firent polaires mais il continua bravement comme si rien ne s'était passé

Snape- Nous allons cette année parfaire notre noble art de la potion, normalement seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs devraient se trouver ici mais je vois que quelques inéluctables attardés ont réussi à entrer par faveur. Néanmoins vous aller apprendre à créer la vie et la mo…

Shana- Mais c'est qu'il le fait vraiment son sketch tout pourri de la mort en fiole ! C'est dingue !

Line- Tu m'étonnes pis il est d'une mauvaise foi avec les pauvres gryffondors...Non mais vraiment.

Snape parut un instant scandalisé avant de reprendre son calme et de continuer en regardant loin des deux jeunes mokochettes. Se concentrant sur ses chères potions, il se dit que de martyriser son élèves honni lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Snape- Nous allons donc commencer le cours, Potter, quelles sont les propriétés de la nosille flamboyante ?

Après que le pauvre petit Potter, maltraité par un professeur injuste, eut répondu qu'il n'en avait pas l'ombre de l'hypothèse d'une idée, un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres charnues du professeur.

Snape- Donc Potter vous ne…

Shana- Ouaaaa Sevy tu es trop Hot quand tu fais ton sourire sadique comme ça !

Sous les yeux de l'assistance ébahie, une veine bleue commença à pulser sur le front du professeur de potion.

Shana- Line tu trouves pas qu'on sauterait bien sur Sevychou quand il fait son sadique comme ça ?…dans un lit ça doit être...

Line- C'est clair mais bon, à petite dose, parce que hein, il devient vite saoulant avec sa mauvaise foi !

Sous les yeux des élèves à moitié en syncope, les poings serrés de leur professeur commencèrent à trembler.

Shana- N'empêche moi je prendrais bien des cours particulier avec toi Sevy !

Dans un coin de la salle, Draco Malfoy regardait son professeur préféré passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Sa allait péter, et les murs de Poudlard allaient s'en souvenir. Dommage, il trouvait cette Shana Goldberg sympathique. Paix à son âme, il ne fallait pas chercher Snape. Impact dans 3…2…1…

Snape- Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous conseille de vous taire et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en colle chez Rusard jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ! Au lieu de faire vos intéressantes, vous feriez mieux d'essayer d'apprendre à faire des potions, d'ailleurs rien ne prouve que vous sachiez seulement faire une potion de première année, alors je vous conseille de vous faire invisibles si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse de votre vie un enfer.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à voir les deux fautives disparaître sous terre devant l'air mauvais de Snape, Shana et Line bondirent de leur siège.

Shana- Des menaces ? Oulaaa je crois que petit Sevy a un problème avec son corps, non ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Snapounet, ta maman t'a obligé à t'habiller en fille étant petit ?

Line- Tu sais il faudrait peut être envisager une psychanalyse profonde sur ton problème avec ton entourage et ton rejet des gryffondors !

Shana- Ce n'est pas en en t'en prenant à nous que tu résoudras tes problèmes, tu sais. Enfin bon si tu veux me courir sur le haricot c'est pas un problème, mais si tu touches à Line je t'éclate.

Shana avait parlé avec une lueur mauvaise et déterminée dans les yeux et Snape, déjà plus blanc que linge après le petit speech des mokochus, recula d'un pas.

Line- Ey je suis pas en sucre... et d'abord il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on soit punies pour avoir complimenté un prof sur son physique et avoir demandé des cours en plus et…

Les quelques élèves encore non-tétanisés de l'assemblée avaient répondu d'un vif hochement de tête ponctué d'un rictus sadique -et audacieux, en considérant qu'il était à l'encontre de Snape-J-Avadakedravrise-Cinq-Elèves-A-La-Seconde. Inutile de préciser que nombre d'entre eux demeuraient de fiers et révolutionnaires Gryffondors, avides de représailles, de bain de sang de vampires et de shampouinage de cheveux gr- On va s'arrêter aux élèves fiers et révolutionnaires.

Le professeur, ne se sentant pas concerné le moins du monde, lança son habituel regard geleur de neurones –qui avait dû lui valoir une sacrée dose de sex-appeal au cours de ses jeunes années (enfin charme toujours d'actualité, au dire de certaines), et retourna calmement s'installer derrière son bureau.

-Il me semblerait judicieux de considérer cet incident clos. Mlle Goldberg, deu- un point et demi à Serpentard pour l'audace de votre répartie. Mlle Stevenson, votre détermination à protéger votre dignité annule mon éventuel retrait de point à Gryffondor causé par l'ignorance perpétuelle de Potter.

Pour confirmer ses dires –et démontrer dans son immense grandeur d'âme le point auquel il avait été clément d'accorder une telle faveur à la pikachette, Severus se leva et s'avança vers Harry, lui offrant son expression la plus inquiétante qui soit. Pure injustice pour le Gryffondor qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Le nez du professeur se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres seulement du bout de celui du jeune homme transi d'horreur.

-VAS-Y HARRY, EMBRASSE-LE, JUSTE POUR VOIR !

-LINE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Pas lui. Non, non, non.

Pas bien.

La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux noirs arborait un petit air de pure aisance, tandis que Shana secouait la tête, désespérée. Les deux hommes concernés, pour leur part, eurent une toute autre réaction, et c'est encore peu dire. Le Gryffondor afficha un air d'effroi total, tandis que le Maître des Potions, après avoir émis un couinement d'une grande virilité, rejoignit à grand peine son bureau pour s'y appuyer, la nécessité d'un tel soutien se faisant de plus en plus sentir pour lui.

Les autres élèves semblaient quelque peu… sonnés. A ne pas prendre dans le sens imagé pour Neville dont le crâne résonnait encore contre son chaudron.

-Je… Me…. J-Je vais vous demander de commencer la potion du jour. Voilà les consignes –le professeur les fit apparaître d'un faible geste de la main au tableau-. En attendant, je… j'attends.

Son ton professoral un tantinet altéré, Snape retourna à son bureau avec pour objectif clair de s'y tasser le plus possible jusqu'à disparaître sous les monticules de fioles traînant ça et là sur le meuble.

Une minute de silence morbide régna, durant laquelle les jeunes étudiants eurent l'occasion de faire le deuil de leur chasteté d'esprit, à présent volatilisée, ainsi que vérifier par eux-mêmes le bien fondé de la théorie de la relativité. Des siècles de torture en la fine compagnie de Rusard semblaient venir de s'écouler, à leurs –pauvres- yeux –traumatisés.

La vie est dure, à seize ans.

Mais quoiqu'il en fût, la préparation de la potion débuta.

-Line, racine d'éthencipius sauvage des contrées virulentes du nord de Surinam.

-Les radis, quoi.

-Oui. Les radis. Si tu veux. Donc lamelles de deux millimètres d'épaisseur, à dorer sur grille pendant quatre secondes précises.

-Ok.

La jeune fille semblant pour le moment tenir le rôle d'assistante à une Grande Créatrice de bouteilles de Mort en Poche, Format Grande Famille, découpa avec patience les pauvres corps végétatifs lui faisant face, un air de compassion intense sur le visage.

Observant avec une grande pitié les flammes ayant pour destin d'offrir une mort lente et douloureuse aux malheureuses racines, elle fit mine de les y déposer et les en retira vivement, leur offrant une fine et rapide décharge, ce afin bien sûr de leur épargner toutes ces souffrances inutiles.

-Line. C'était pas discret.

-… … Mais … ?

-Montre. Bon, ça va, elles sont très bien quand même. Tu peux arrêter l'air faussement dépité. Par Merlin, c'est que tu me ferais culpabiliser.

Pendant de longues et interminables minutes, les chaudrons bouillonnèrent gentiment dans un silence concentré (qui a dit enfin ?) Lorsque soudain, o drame o désespoir, o stupidité ennemie, n'avait il donc vécu que pour cette infamie ? Harry Potter le survivant-maladroit-comme-pas-deux-qui-plante-potion-sur-potion avait eu le malheur de se tromper d'ingrédient pour la préparation qu'il effectuait en binôme avec Draco Malfoy, psychologie Snapienne oblige, et que le barburik de Mongolie avait était mis avant l'acétone pulpeuse en grappe, gâchant ainsi irrémédiablement leur potion.

Un cri retenti alors, vibrant, puissant émouvant même : POTTER ESPECE DE CRETIN DECEREBRE TU NE PEUX PAS TE CONCENTRER DEUX SECONDES OU BIEN TU ES DEFINITIVEMENT ATROPHIE DU CERVEAU !

Ainsi parla, ou plutôt hurla Draco Malfoy, premier du nom, prince des serpentards.

Lorsque le mugissement de Potter en furie lui répondit.

Harry- SI T'ES PAS CONTENT MALFOY, LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU LE FAIS TOI-MEME !

S'en suivi un dialogue riche en insultes, en noms d'oiseaux et récriminations diverses. Mais que fait la police –euh le professeur me direz vous, justement, et bien il se trouve que le professeur es potions Snape avait d'autre chats à fouetter (non pas de lemon Snape McGo bande de pervers on fait pas encore dans l'horreur) : en effet, au fond de la salle, le chaudron de la potion du binôme Neville Londubat - Goyle ressemblait plus à une bombe atomique sur le point d'exploser qu'à la potion de ratatinage qu'elle devait donner.

Le professeur étant donc occupé à prier tous les saints sorciers pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de la potion de ses crétins d'élèves, personne n'était là pour empêcher les deux princes de se battre joyeusement.

-Potter ! LE JOUR OU ON T'A DONNE DES MAINS, ON T A EXPLIQUE COMMENT T'EN SERVIR ?

-MAIS JE T'EMMERDE MALFOY ! J'AI PAS DE LECON À RECEVOIR D'UNE FOUINE BONDISSANTE !

-Joue pas à ça, Potty, tu sais, on peut toujours s'arranger pour faire revenir tes potes les Détraqueurs ! ON AURAIT PEUR, HEIN ?

-C'est sur que toi ça risque pas de te faire de mal les Détraqueurs ! Pour ça faudrait au moins que tu aies un cœur ou une conscience !

-J-Je... J'en ai rien à foutre Potter !S'il me manque le coeur, à toi, c'est le cerveau qui est en mode absent...

Draco avait susurré ces derniers mots dans ce qui semblait être une rage contenue. Par ailleurs, aux propos du Gryffondor, il était resté, l'espace d'une seconde, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement muet de douleur. Il détournait à présent les yeux, refusant l'affront et préférant s'atteler à la réparation des dégâts causés par le brun, ce dernier l'observant la mine interrogative, une lueur de remord semblant lui ronger la prunelle des yeux.

Deux yeux se croisèrent alors, une lueur étrange dans le regard, une émotion nouvelle s'emparant d'eux … enfin plutôt d'elles (vous espériez quand même pas avoir le lemon TOUT DE SUITE ?) : Shana et Line se regardaient par dessus leur chaudron l'œil joyeux et la mine conspiratrice.

Après deux longues heures de tortures pour les gryffondors, trois chaudrons explosés et une dispute entre Hermione et Blaise, le cours de potions se finit enfin au grand soulagement, général, il faut bien le dire. Et ce fut la ruée, non vers l'or mais vers la liberté.

_Bonjour à tous ! Nos sincères, nos plus sincères excuses pour le retard incroyable de ce chapitre._

_En espérant très honnêtement que cet humble partie vous aura plu, et en vous remerciant très, très chaleureusement pour vos reviews ! Nous savons bien que vous n'avez pas tous encore reçu de réponse, mais comprenez que l'on n'a que très peu d'occasions de se voir, par conséquent, c'est assez difficile pour nous d'avancer et de rédiger les RaRs, mais parole de Mokochus, et de fanfictieuses, ce sera fait, sans faute ! _

_Encore merci à tous, et à très bientôt pour les prochains chapitres (qui sont déjà assez planifiés), et les RaRs !_

_Car voici là la version corrigée ! Yattaaaa !_

_Kiah !_


End file.
